five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
FNaTL='Easter Eggs' are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Dream Night The Dream Night is a secret night accessed by clicking Tinky Winky's broken eye in the Custom Night menu. There are two key differences, one being that all tubbybots are now plushies, and that all of their sound cues are higher pitched, including their screams. The AI levels here are the same as what they were set to prior to activating the night. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo is a hallucination that rarely appears the office once the monitor is put down. If looked at for too long, he will jumpscare and crash the game instead of going to the game over screen. He can easily be avoided by putting the monitor back up. He has a 1 in 2666 chance of appearing when putting down the monitor. Before the revamp, he was able to appear in the Kitchen before appearing in the office. He also jumpscares you when you stay in the main menu for an extended amount of time. There is also a secret screen of Noo-Noo that appears when walking to the right of the Kitchen in the minigame, which shows Noo-Noo, and when brightened, Employee #3's silhouette can be seen on the backside of Noo-Noo, as well as the text "GREEN EYES" to the right. PTLD-93 PTLD-93 is an easter egg that appears in Night PTLD, which can be accessed by clicking the blood on the floor during the Game Over screen. When he is in the office, the player must turn on the lights, but the player should avoid doing it when he is not in the office, as that will alert him. If PTLD-93 catches the player, they will be jumpscared. He will also jumpscare the player when completing the Custard Machine Explosion Incident minigame, and when the AI levels are set to 6/6/6 in the Custom Night. There is also a secret screen that appears when pressing the "P", "T", "L", and "D" keys at the same time in Night PTLD which shows PTLD-93's endoskeleton with his suit parts scattered across the ground around him. Dipsy in poster If you click Dipsy on the poster during the Christmas update then Dipsy says "I like paperclips". Night Skip If you press the keys, "P", "O", and "+", the night will skip to 6 AM, making you win instantly. This works on all nights, and all rewards given upon completing a night will still be there. Sun Baby Prior to the revamp, the poster of the Teletubbies in the office would rarely change to a picture of the Sun Baby from the original show. The baby was black and white and had black eyes with red pupils. This was scrapped in the revamp in favor for the Dipsy easter egg. Gallery Noo-noo office new.gif|Noo-Noo in the office. Noo Noo office new.gif|Noo-Noo's texture in the office. NooNoochritmasupdatejumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Noo_noo_office.png|Noo-Noo in the office prior to the revamp. Noo noo.png|Noo-Noo's texture in the office prior to the revamp. Noo-noo thingy.png|The secret screen seen when going to the right wall of the minigame Kitchen. Noo-noo plush office new.gif|The Noo-Noo plush in the office from the Dream Night. Plush Noo Noo.gif|The Noo-Noo plush's texture in the office from the Dream Night. NooNooPlushieJumpscare.png|The Noo-Noo plush's jumpscare from the Dream Night. Noo_noo_jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare prior to the revamp. PTLD walk away.gif|The animation of PTLD-93 walking away from the office. Proto endo thingy.png|The secret screen seen when pressing the "P", "T", "L", and "D" keys at the same time in Night PTLD. PTLD-93 Jumpscare.gif|PTLD-93's jumpscare. Sun baby office.png|The Sun Baby poster that rarely appeared replacing the poster in the office, prior to the revamp. Sun_baby_poster.png|The texture of the Sun Baby poster. Audio |-|FNaTL 2='Easter Eggs' are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Secret Screens There is one secret screen that you have a chance to encounter when loading up the game. Prior to the update, the secret screen is Noo-Noo pouring out the remains of Employee #3. In the Thanksgiving update, it is replaced by a fixed version of Po's face with a distorted mouth that looks like a smile, and bloodshot eyes on a dark red background. The Po secret screen was added in the Thanksgiving update. When the Po secret screen is brightened, the dark red background will say "TAKEN OVER" all over the screen. This is due to the fact that during the Custard Machine Explosion Incident, Po was taken over by PTLD-93. Poster The poster of the upgraded tubbybots in the office honks when clicking on Tinky Winky's stomach. Also, as of the Thanksgiving update, clicking on Dipsy on the poster in the Nightmare Night plays the "I like paperclips" sound byte from FNaTL 3. Nightmare Night As of the Thanksgiving update, after beating 6/20 mode and typing 2036 in the main menu will load a special night called the Nightmare Night. All of the tubbybots have no eyes, excluding Po who had no eyes in the first place, the jumpscares are replaced with one frame jumpscares of the tubbybots' eyeless heads, the eye hallucination is there the whole night, and the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet and PTLD-93 have a higher chance of appearing on this night. Hallucinations There is one hallucination in the game. Computer Eye Rarely, a strange eye, similar to the eyes the upgraded tubbybots have while possessed, appears on the computer monitor in the office. It is unknown what this means and what it does exactly. On normal nights it has a 1 in 60000 chance of appearing. This eye was later enhanced more in the Thanksgiving update and appears the whole time during the Nightmare Night. Tubbyland Voice Trumpet The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet is an animatronic that rarely appears in the office when putting down the monitor. It is a non-damaged version of Decimated. All it does is make a loud sound. It will disappear after putting the monitor back up. This is apparently a prank from the staff to scare off new security guards. The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet was later remodeled for the Thanksgiving Update, and has a 1 in 3420 chance to appear in the office on normal nights, as well as a 1 in 420 chance to appear on the Nightmare Night. Here is a video where it appears. (Note it is from older version.) Easter Egg An actual easter egg appears in the bottom right corner of the office in Night 5 only. PTLD-93 As of the Thanksgiving update, PTLD-93 has a 1 in 3666 chance to appear briefly after you put down the camera, to then lower its head out of sight. This does not affect gameplay. On the Nightmare Night, it has a 1 in 666 chance to appear. Custom Night On the Custom Night, you are able to click on any of the six mugshots of the tubbybots, and they will say something in a text-to-speech voice. When putting all AI levels to six in the Custom Night menu and pressing start, Noo-Noo from the third game will jumpscare the player and crash the game. Night Skip If you press the keys, "P", "O", and "+", the night will skip to 6 AM, making you win instantly. This works on all nights, and all rewards given upon completing a night will still be there. Gallery Noo noo v2 secret screen.png|The Noo-Noo secret screen. Po secret screen.png|The Po secret screen. Creepyeye.png|The eye hallucination. New eye office.png|The eye hallucination in the office. 19.png|The old eye hallucination. Eye office old.png|The old eye hallucination in the office. Trumpet.png|The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet. New trumpet office.png|The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet in the office. 287.png|The old Tubbyland Voice Trumpet. Trumpet office.png|The old Tubbyland Voice Trumpet in the office. Easteregg 1.png|The easter egg. Easter egg office.png|The easter egg in the office. PTLD peek.gif|PTLD-93 peeking at the player. Noo noo 3 jumpscare still.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare when setting all six AI levels to six in the Custom Night menu and pressing start. Audio |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Easter Eggs are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Dipsy Head When clicking Dipsy's head in the office, it makes a punch sound and a voice saying "I like paperclips". Office Endoskeleton The endoskeleton in the office randomly lights up its eyes for a random amount of time. The eyes shine in the dark. This does not affect gameplay. Secret Minigame When clicking the head of PTLD-93 popping up and down very quickly in the bottom right corner of the title screen, a secret minigame plays. In this minigame, you play as PTLD-93 and you have the task of finding an animatronic to do the job. You start walking right, going through many identical screens, and eventually, you run into Po. When touching Po, she jumpscares the player, and the game is restarted. This minigame is likely connected to the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. Night X The option to play Night X appears for a split second under the Custom Night option, and when starting the night, many screams play all at once. This night has no active animatronics, except for PTLD-93, who has a 1 in 48 chance to appear in the office when putting down the monitor. If looked at for too long, PTLD-93 will jumpscare and crash the game. He can easily be avoided by putting up the monitor. There are also hallucinations that blink on the screen randomly. This night has no phone call or cutscene. PTLD-93 also has a 1 in 59458 chance to appear when pulling down the camera on any other night. Night Skip If you press the keys, "P", "O", and "+", the night will skip to 6 AM, making you win instantly. This works on all nights, and all rewards given upon completing a night will still be there. Gallery Minigame 1.png|The minigame when you first start it up. Minigame 2.png|The majority of the rooms. Minigame 3.png|Po in the minigame. ? sprite.gif|PTLD-93's sprite. po sprite 3.png|Po's sprite. 96.png|PTLD-93's jumpscare. She will do it.png|The screen that blinks right after the minigame jumpscare. They will pay for what they did.png|The screen brightened. Hallucination 1.png|The hallucination of Prototype Po. Hallucination 2.png|The hallucination of Prototype Dipsy. Hallucination 3.png|The hallucination of Prototype Laa-Laa. Hallucination 4.png|The hallucination of Po. Po hallucination 2.png|Another hallucination of Po. Are you still there?.png|A hallucination screen. "Are you still there?" You did this.png|A hallucination screen. "You did this." Leave now.png|A hallucination screen. "Leave now". Unknown office.png|PTLD-93 in the office. Po_jumpscare_new.png|Po's jumpscare in the minigame,after update. Audio |-|Beta= Easter Eggs are a mechanic in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo is the only easter egg in the game, only jumpscaring you and crashing the game when staying in the title screen for too long. The only difference between his demo and full game jumpscare is the demo has shorter and blockier teeth and a single larger jumpscare image as opposed to the full game's three different sized jumpscare textures. Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game